A Not So Simple Apology
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: No Pairing, friendship. Setelah Boboiboy Season 1 episode 6. Setelah Boboiboy Halilintar menyerang Tok Aba, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal, Boboiboy meminta maaf pada mereka. Namun, Yaya tak akan memaafkannya begitu saja, karena ia ingin Boboiboy Halilintar sendiri yang meminta maaf padanya. Summary ancur, just read it please. Review!


**Hah... sebenarnya, fanfic ini entah ada yang mau baca atau gak. Fandom fanfiction Boboiboy sepi banget ya... *celingak celinguk**

**Udah gitu banyak yaoi ya, salut deh sama fujoshi. Yah, meski banyak yang salah ngira aku fujoshi, aku bukan fujoshi, aku cuma orang yang mentolerir semua genre yang ada. Untuk Boboiboy ini... aku gak berniat bikin fanfic yaoi. Cuma mau bikin fanfic friendship. Geregetan sama Boboiboy Halilintar! _Oh he is totally awesome!_**

**Fanfic ini ngambil setting di season 1, episode 6, itu lho pas Boboiboy Petir berubah jadi Boboiboy Halilntar untuk pertama kalinya dan dibohongin sama Adu Du dan nyerang temen-temennya.**

**Warning: OOC, no-pairing, friendship**

**Disclaimer: Animonstar ya... yang bikin? Pinjem Boboiboy bentar ya *dilempar monitor komputer**

* * *

><p><strong>A Not So Simple Apology<strong>

Sebuah permintaan maaf. Meminta maaf dan memaafkan seseorang bukanlah pekerjaan sulit, bagi sebagian mungkin. Tapi, bagi sebagian orang lainnya bisa menjadi sangat sulit.

Itu yang dipikir oleh Yaya hari ini.

Entah bagaimana hanya karena menginginkan sebuah kata "maaf", mereka terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini.

Baiklah, sebaiknya dijelaskan dari awal.

Bagi seorang gadis manis dan baik seperti dirinya, menjadi pahlawan super dan harus melawan alien jahat adalah hal yang tak pernah ia impikan sebelumnya. Ia tak buruk akan hal itu, menjadi pahlawan super, tapi baru-baru ini ia menyadari kalau menjadi pahlawan super akan membuat hidupnya semakin aneh.

Ia bersyukur, berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang memiliki kelemahan atas kekuatan super mereka, Yaya tidak memiliki kelemahan (uhuk-biskuit-uhuk). Bila Ying bersin, ia akan kehilangan kekuatannya, Gopal harus merasa takut untuk menjadi kuat dan Boboiboy...

Yaya ingin memutar matanya, kelemahan Boboiboy justru yang paling fatal.

Bocah yang begitu cinta dengan topinya itu, bila membelah diri menjadi tiga dan menggunakan kekuatan elemental terlalu lama, ia akan menjadi pelupa. Semakin lama kekuatannya digunakan dan semakin jauh ketiga 'belahan' Boboiboy itu berpisah, maka pelupanya akan semakin parah.

Bahkan bisa disingkat, ia akan hilang ingatan.

Itu berbahaya, namun Yaya tidak menyangka hal seperti itu bisa menjadi lebih berbahaya lagi.

Mulanya, kedua Boboiboy, Boboiboy Angin dan Tanah saling bertarung. Itu saja sudah mengerikan untuknya, melihat temannya berusaha menghancurkan diri mereka.

Tapi, saat Boboiboy bertopi hitam itu mengetuk pintu dan bertatapan dengannya...

Imej Boboiboy sebagai bocah laki-laki yang mungkin sedikit pelupa, usil namun baik hati itu segera hancur di mata Yaya.

Mata merah itu menampakkan kebencian. Dan ketika ia mulai menyerang mereka...

Untuk kali itu, Yaya benar-benar merasa sangat takut.

Rasa takut itu bahkan tak bisa dibandingkan dengan rasa takut saat ia pertama diserang Adu Du. Alien kepala kotak itu mungkin kelihatan jahat, tapi tidak seperti Boboiboy Halilintar... Yaya bisa melihat kemarahan dan kebencian padanya.

Yaya tidak suka melukai orang atau sesuatu, apalagi temannya sendiri. Namun keadaan sangat memaksa sehingga Yaya tak punya pilihan lain.

Kenapa? Kenapa Boboiboy ini begitu berbeda dengan Boboiboy yang selama ini ia kenal? Benarkah yang ia hadapi ini adalah Boboiboy? Atau Adu Du sudah melakukan sesuatu padanya saat menculiknya hingga ia menjadi seperti itu?

Selama ia bertarung dengan Boboiboy Halilintar, itu terus menghantui pikirannya hingga ia tidak bisa bertarung dengan serius.

Dan saat akhirnya salah satu serangan Boboiboy Halilintar mengenainya dengan telak, Yaya dan teman-temannya sempat kehilangan kesadaran.

Mungkin ia tak memperlihatkannya dengan jelas, namun rasa sakit karena tersambar petir dari Boboiboy adalah salah satu hal yang tak bisa ia lupakan.

Dan rasa sakit itu bercampur dengan rasa takut melihat bagaimana Boboiboy Tanah dan Angin tak mampu mengalahkan Boboiboy Halilintar.

Seandainya saja Probe tidak keceplosan mengatakan "Terbaik..." Yaya bahkan tak mampu membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

IoI

"Maafkan aku, aku sudah menyakiti kalian seperti itu," Boboiboy pada akhirnya meminta maaf.

Ketika semuanya sudah berakhir, ketiga Boboiboy sudah bersatu kembali, meski ingatannya masih kacau, Boboiboy mengerti apa yang sudah ia lakukan dan seperti yang Yaya kenal, ia meminta maaf.

"Tak apalah, yang penting semuanya baik-baik saja," jawab Tok Aba, membelai kepala Boboiboy.

Yaya melihat Ying dan Gopal tersenyum, berikut dengan Ochobot.

Apa hanya dirinya yang belum bisa mengusir rasa trauma karena diserang Boboiboy Halilintar barusan?

Kenapa rasanya ia masih belum bisa memaafkan Boboiboy sepenuhnya?

"Ya, asal kau tidak mengulangi hal itu lagi. Kau membakar celanaku!" seru Gopal, mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Boboiboy seperti biasa. Bocah bertopi itu hanya tersenyum.

"Tentu tidak," katanya.

Yaya mengernyitkan dahi.

Rasanya bukan permintaan maaf ini yang mau ia dengar. Bukan dari mulut Boboiboy ini yang ingin ia dengar. Sosok yang menyerangnya tadi seperti orang lain. Sosok yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali. Ia tahu betapa seramnya Boboiboy kalau sudah marah, tapi tidak pernah sampai seperti itu. Ia masih memiliki rasa iba, itulah kenapa mereka tak pernah mengalahkan Adu Du sampai tuntas.

Boboiboy yang itu bahkan tak tersenyum, mulutnya selalu melekuk turun. Dan bagaimana topinya seakan membayang gelap matanya, lalu mata merah itu...

Selama ini ketika Yaya melihat Boboiboy membelah menjadi tiga, ia tak bisa membedakan mereka. Mereka semua Boboiboy... tapi, setelah melihat Boboiboy Halilintar, Yaya menjadi ragu. Apakah temannya itu memiliki suatu sisi yang selama ini tak pernah ia lihat?

"Yaya, kau baik-baik saja?"

Gadis berkerudung itu tersentak dan tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia melihat bagaimana semua orang di ruangan memperhatikan dirinya.

Dan yang bertanya adalah Boboiboy, sumber dari kegelisahan Yaya.

"Entahlah Boboiboy... aku merasa... aku belum bisa memaafkanmu sepenuhnya," jawab Yaya.

Setelah perkataannya keluar dari mulutnya, seisi ruangan terdiam. Dan mulut Boboiboy terbuka lebar dengan tampang syok.

"Maaf, Yaya. Apakah kau masih kesakitan? Aku benar-benar minta maaf," kata Boboiboy dengan mata bersalah. Tapi Yaya hanya mengernyitkan dahi.

Bukan Boboiboy ini yang membuat Yaya risau. Mungkin ia bisa berbohong, bilang kalau ia memaafkan Boboiboy, tapi Yaya merasa rasa trauma pada Boboiboy Halilintar tak akan bisa hilang...

"Aku ingin Boboiboy Halilintar yang meminta maaf," jawab Yaya dengan yakin.

"Apa maksudmu Yaya? Dia kan Boboiboy juga, apa bedanya?" tanya Gopal dengan bingung.

"Benar Yaya," Ying mengusap punggungnya, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tidak, ia berbeda. Pokoknya aku mau dia yang minta maaf padaku," kata Yaya bersikeras.

Boboiboy memandangnya dengan bingung namun ia mengangguk. Yaya bisa melihat rasa bersalah di matanya, meski sempat lupa dengan apa yang ia perbuat namun setelah diceritakan kembali, Boboiboy merasa bersalah atas semua perbuatannya.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu," kata Boboiboy.

Gopal dan Ying saling pandang sementara Tok Aba hanya menggeleng kepala.

Mungkin bila Yaya mendengar perkataan maaf dari Boboiboy Halilintar, rasa traumanya bisa hilang. Mungkin ia terdengar bodoh, tapi Yaya tidak peduli. Gadis berkerudung pink itu tak mau merasa trauma terhadap temannya sendiri.

"Boboiboy menjadi tiga!" Boboiboy berteriak sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Dan dengan segera, berdiri tiga orang Boboiboy di depannya.

Namun, kali ini Yaya bisa mengenali dengan cepat, Boboiboy Petir. Ia menampakkan raut wajah kesal, sama sekali tak terlihat merasa bersalah.

"Apa aku harus berubah jadi Halilintar juga?" tanyanya dengan nada sarkartis.

Yaya melotot padanya dan berdiri di depannya. "Ya," jawabnya singkat.

Rasa trauma itu ada, rasa takut itu menghantuinya namun rasa amarah lebih dominan mengusai gadis itu.

Boboiboy Petir memutar matanya, sementara kedua Boboiboy yang lain saling pandang, tak mengerti.

"Baiklah," kata Boboiboy Petir singkat. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menutup matanya. Yaya memperhatikannya dengan seksama, ia ingin mengambil langkah mundur. Sejenak ia mulai tak yakin dengan keputusannya namun ia meneguhkan hati.

Ia harus melakukan hal ini.

Yaya berusaha menelan teriakannya saat Boboiboy Petir berubah menjadi Boboiboy Halilintar. Bagaimana mata itu menyala merah dan cemberut di wajahnya berubah menjadi raut wajah kesal.

"Wow! Keren!" Gopal menyahut disampingnya namun Yaya tak peduli.

Ia beradu pandang dengan Boboiboy Halilintar. Jujur saja, Yaya merasa takut dan ingin melangkah mundur, bila bisa, bersembunyi dibalik punggung teman-temannya. Namun, ia memaksakan diri untuk melupakan rasa takutnya. Ia harus bisa membuang rasa trauma ini.

Tidak ada masalah, ia juga Boboiboy, Boboiboy adalah temannya, ia tak akan benar-benar melukainya, asalkan ia minta maaf-

"Kenapa aku harus minta maaf seperti ini? Ini bodoh sekali dan membuang-buang waktu dan tenaga!"

...

Semua orang di ruangan itu menganga, termasuk Yaya dan Boboiboy yang lain.

Boboiboy Halilintar melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan menatap Yaya dengan tajam. Sama sekali tak ada rasa bersalah, sama sekali tak ada rasa penyesalan. Sekarang, di sudut mata Yaya, ia bisa melihat keraguan dan ketakutan pada Gopal, Ying dan Tok Aba.

Bahkan kedua Boboiboy yang lain kelihatan bersiap siaga, seakan siap menyerbu bila terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan.

Yang trauma pada Boboiboy di depan Yaya ini, bukan hanya gadis itu. Tapi, semua orang juga.

Bagaimana bisa Boboiboy yang ia kenal menjadi seperti ini?

"Kau tidak mengerti!" Yaya membalasnya, meski rasa takut menghantui kata-katanya.

"Mereka tak salah," Yaya menunjuk pada Boboiboy Tanah dan Angin. "Jadi, kau yang harus minta maaf," jelas Yaya.

Boboiboy Halilintar mendelik padanya. "Itu bodoh. Aku Boboiboy, mereka juga Boboiboy. Aku sudah minta maaf tadi, kenapa belum cukup?" katanya kelihatan marah.

Yaya berusaha menahan amarahnya, bukannya minta maaf Boboiboy ini malah mencari gara-gara dengannya!

"Hei, minta maaf sajalah," Boboiboy Tanah menyahut, menepuk pundak Boboiboy Halilintar meski wajahnya pun terlihat sedikit ragu.

"Iya, kan kasihan kan Yaya, tak ada salahnya," tambah Boboiboy Angin.

Boboiboy Halilintar melotot pada mereka berdua, membuat Boboiboy Tanah menarik tangannya dari pundaknya.

"Untuk apa? Kan tadi aku sudah minta maaf. Dan lagi, biar kuluruskan. Aku tidak salah, aku tidak perlu minta maaf!" balas Boboiboy Halilintar dengan nada kesal.

"Apa maksudmu?" seru Ying, berjalan ke samping Yaya. Ia kelihatan sama marahnya dengan gadis berkerudung itu.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kuperbuat saat itu, ok? Aku lupa, aku bahkan tak ingat siapa namaku. Aku diculik Adu Du, disiksa dan ia membohongiku, apa yang bisa kulakukan? Dan di sini kalian menyalahkanku atas semua itu? Aku tidak memintanya untuk melakukan itu padaku, aku bahkan tak ada niat menyakiti kalian!" jelas Boboiboy Halilintar dengan marah.

"Oh masuk akal," gumam Gopal, Yaya hanya mendelik marah padanya.

"Kami sudah berusaha memberitahumu! Tapi kau tak percara pada kami, kau malah percaya pada Adu Du!" balas Yaya tak mau kalah.

"Aku ingin lihat kalau kau jadi aku, apa kau bisa tahu siapa yang harus kau percayai!" balas Boboiboy Halilintar dengan nada semakin tinggi. Aliran petir mulai mengalir dari tangannya.

"Hei, tenanglah. Tidak usah emosi begitu," tahan Boboiboy Angin, menggenggam lengan Boboiboy Halilintar.

"Uh... Yaya, kurasa ini cukup. Kami semua menyesal. Itu tak akan terjadi lagi," kata Boboiboy Tanah, menyela di antara mereka.

"Tidak, aku belum puas kalau belum mendengar kata maaf dari mulutnya!" Yaya menunjuk Boboiboy Halilintar.

"Dasar keras kepala! Aku tidak salah! Aku tak perlu minta maaf, apalagi minta maaf kepada gadis bebal sepertimu!" sahut Boboiboy Halilintar, berusaha maju namun ditahan oleh Boboiboy Angin.

"Apa katamu!?" Yaya berteriak keras.

Ok, mungkin ia bukan trauma pada Boboiboy yang satu ini. Ia MARAH padanya!

"Hei! Ada apa denganmu? Apa salahnya minta maaf pada Yaya? Mungkin ini bukan kesalahanmu, tapi kau sudah menyakitinya," sela Boboiboy Angin.

Dahi Yaya semakin mengernyit melihat interaksi 'para' Boboiboy. Semakin lama, mereka semakin terlihat berbeda...

Tapi yang paling berbeda dan yang paling asing adalah Boboiboy Halilintar.

"Kau tak tahu apa yang aku alami hari ini! Aku sudah ingat semuanya! Kau pikir aku senang dibohongi alien berkepala kotak itu? Ia mempermainkanku habis-habisan! Memangnya aku ini apa?" omel balik Boboiboy Halilintar.

Sambara kilat mulai mengitari Boboiboy Halilintar. Jelas kalau ia mulai hilang kendali atas amarahnya.

"Oh ya ampun, ya ampun! Bagaimana ini?" Gopal mulai panik.

"Kami turut berduka atas apa yang kau alami, tapi tak perlu emosi begini, ok!? Kau tak bisa melampiaskan amarahmu pada Yaya," omel Boboiboy Tanah, berusaha menahan Boboiboy Halilintar juga.

Yaya menggigit bibirnya. Ia mendelik marah pada Boboiboy yang kini mulai memberontak dari pegangan kedua Boboiboy lainnya. Sambaran kilat disekitarnya semakin banyak dan Boboiboy yang lain mulai kesulitan menahannya.

"PLAK!"

...

Boboiboy Halilintar berhenti memberontak, satu pipinya kini terasa sangat panas. Ia menatap Yaya, yang kelihatan jelas begitu marah namun juga manahan air matanya.

"Berhenti bertingkah seperti bayi! Berhenti menyusahkan orang lain! Berhenti melampiaskan amarahmu pada orang lain! Kau sangat menyebalkan! Kau bukan Boboiboy! Kau bukan temanku!" sahut Yaya dengan keras.

Ia tak mengerti kenapa matanya menjadi panas dan air matanya hendak keluar, tapi ia sangat marah pada Boboiboy Halilintar. Ia tahu, mungkin Boboiboy Halilintar tak sepenuhnya salah, namun bukannya menyelesaikan permasalahan dengan sebuah kata sederhana. "Maaf". Ia justru membuat keadaan makin runyam.

"Ups, pasti sakit," gumam Boboiboy Angin, mengelus pipinya sendiri.

"Aku Boboiboy," balas Boboiboy Halilintar, namun nadanya tak setinggi sebelumnya.

"Kalau begitu minta maaf lah, apa susahnya?" tanya Ying, berusaha menenangkan Yaya dengan mengelus punggungnya.

"Aku kesal... karena aku juga tak suka Adu Du menjebakku untuk melukai kalian..."

Yaya mengerjapkan matanya.

"Aku tidak berniat begitu! Aku sangat marah padanya! Aku tak suka ia memanfaatkanku untuk menyerang kalian! Tidak kah kau mengerti?" Boboiboy Halilintar mendelik padanya.

Namun kini, Yaya mulai sadar, amarah Boboiboy di depannya, yang kini masih ditahan oleh kedua Boboiboy yang lain, sebenarnya bukan ditujukan untuk dirinya.

Tapi, untuk Adu Du dan dirinya sendiri.

Saat kepalan di tangan Boboiboy Halilintar mengendur dan bahu yang tegang itu mulai turun, Boboiboy Angin dan Tanah saling tatap dan ikut mengendurkan tahanan mereka.

"Aku sangat bodoh, dengan mudah terjebak perkataan mereka... bahkan sampai melukai kalian...," gumam Boboiboy Halilintar, menatap lantai.

"Hei, kau tidak bodoh," hibur Boboiboy Tanah.

"Cuma pelupa," koreksi Ochobot dengan sarkartis.

"Hei!" seru ketiga Boboiboy.

Boboiboy Halilintar menoleh dan kini bertemu mata dengan Yaya. Sang gadis bisa melihat amarah, namun amarah itu ada karena rasa penyesalan. Ia tak bisa melihatnya tadi, karena amarah itu berkobar begitu hebat tapi ternyata...

Ternyata ia memang Boboiboy... mungkin Boboiboy Halilintar adalah sisi Boboiboy yang jarang terlihat...

Tapi, ia juga Boboiboy.

"Sudahlah, minta maaf lah Boboiboy," akhirnya Tok Aba bicara.

Boboiboy Halilintar menatapnya dengan ragu, namun kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Maaf...," gumamnya.

Pelan dan singkat.

Tapi, setidaknya, itu tulus.

"Tak apa. Maaf ya aku sudah menamparmu juga," kata Yaya, sekarang sedikit menyesal karena sudah menampar Boboiboy Halilintar.

"Hihihi, pasti sakit ya. Kasihan...," goda Boboiboy Angin dengan wajah usil.

"Berisik!" omel Boboiboy Halilintar, namun pipinya yang terdapat bekas tamparan Yaya berkata lain.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah memaafkan dia, maksudku, kami?" tanya Boboiboy Tanah.

Yaya menoleh padanya, memang sedikit membingungkan, karena Boboiboy meski membelah menjadi tiga bagian tapi mereka semua sama-sama Boboiboy... entah apa mereka harus kata subjek tunggal atau jamak, Yaya sendiri tidak mengerti.

"Ya, kita kan teman," kata Yaya sambil terssenyum. Lega karena rasa takut juga amarah sudah hilang dari hatinya.

"Tadi katanya bukan teman," gumam Boboiboy Halilintar dengan nada sarkartis.

"Apa kau bilang?" Yaya mendelik padanya. Namun Boboiboy Tanah segera menyikut Boboiboy pemarah itu.

"Tidak ada Yaya," katanya sambil tertawa nervous.

Yaya menatapnya dengan seksama, tidak percaya kebohongannya.

"Hei, kalian harus segera bergabung. Nanti kalian jadi pelupa tambah parah!" seru Ochobot namun tak dipedulikan oleh siapapun.

"Nah, ayo kita semua makan biskuitku! Sebagai tanda berbaikan!" seru Yaya semangat.

Semua memandang Yaya dengan mata ketakutan.

"TIDAAAAAKK!"

Yaya mengerjapkan mata saat melihat Boboiboy Halilintar sudah tak ada di tempat, pasti melarikan diri dengan kekuatan supernya.

"Bodoh! Dia terlalu jujur!" seru Boboiboy Tanah.

"Apa maksudmu!?" omel Yaya padanya. Boboiboy Tanah menoleh pada Boboiboy Angin yang hanya menggeleng.

"Uuuuh...," ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa namun Yaya segera menoleh ke tempat lain.

"Kembali kau Boboiboy Halilintar! Apa yang salah dengan biskuitku!?" seru Yaya, segera terbang keluar jendela.

Semua yang ada di ruangan menghela napas lega, setidaknya hanya satu dari mereka yang harus memakan biskuit buatan Yaya..

"Oh, pelupa Boboiboy akan semakin parah...," gumam Ochobot merasa pusing.

"Apa kita harus mengejarnya? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Ying pada kedua Boboiboy.

Kedua Boboiboy saling pandang dan hanya tersenyum. Menjadi pelupa tidak begitu buruk, asalkan tak dimanfaatkan oleh alien kotak itu lagi. Lagipula, sedikit banyak Boboiboy Halilintar pantas mendapatkannya...

"Biarkan sajalah...," kata Boboiboy Angin sambil menyengir lebar.

"Hahaha... Terbaik...," kata Boboiboy Tanah mengacungkan jempolnya.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>Kayaknya OOC banget, tapi aku suka Boboiboy Halilintar kayak gitu. Dia itu kelihatannya selain pemarah, harga dirinya juga tinggi. Terus, gampang emosi juga. Intinya, dia itu kayak "Dark Boboiboy" hehehe... <strong>

**Pengen deh buat character study tentang 'hubungan' ketiga Boboiboy. Gimana sebenarnya ketiga Boboiboy saling berinteraksi meski sebenarnya mereka adalah orang yang sama, tapi apa sebenarnya mereka punya kepribadian masing-masing dan punya pola pikir yang berbeda?**

**Hah... udahlah... kayak ada yang baca aja ini fic...**

**Review ya! Review!**


End file.
